matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Bon Voyage (Episode 3.1)
Flood: I trust that flea-ridden wench has not been contacting you, has she? i wouldn't get mixed up with that sort of trash if I were you. bad for your career, yes? Now you must meet someone far more interesting. he is the gentleman I mentioned earlier: The Effectuator. Any travel into or out of constructs goes through him. he does nothing but lounge around all day, drinking his frou-frou drinks and pushing papers... I'm sorry? Did you just say something? I dodn't think so. Now go, do not keep him waiting! Operator: So, it sounds like the Effectuator is some sorta trumped up travel agent, when it comes down to it. Well, whatever he does, he's very high up in the Frenchman's hierachy-- kind of outside of the whole structure, actually-- so if you get a chance to get on his good side, take it. Operator: What the-- where did he come from? Effectuator: You must be {redpill_name}. I've heard so much about you; now it is time to see if you can help me. But no, let my friend in the next room tell you about it. Operator: Isn't that the same guy? Effectuator: So, I take it you met my friend out there? Quite a chap, eh? He reminds me of me, when i was five minutes younger...ah, youth. Perhaps you should talk to my associate, through the next door. I'm a little choked up at the moment. Operator: Waddya know, another one of these guys...what a joker. Effectuator: Oh, {redpill_name}, please do forgive me. You see, I'm more or less broadcasting this signal... I'm not really "here" -- not that you're really "here" either though, come to think of it... What? Oh, yes, my task. We'll you see , there are many portals hidden throughout the matrix. I think you know of this already. Some of those portals lead to the Merovingian's personal constructs. All good and well, but now those filthy cavemen are close to discovering one of these portals. Even as we speak, they are nearing this vital information. You must go, now, and stop them. Stop them before they learn too much! Operator: Off to defend the portal, huh? Okay, I'm getting the coordinates now. You can get out of there. Flood: Oh, off to stop those pathetic Zion followers, eh? Give them a punch in the nose-- or whatever it is you do -- for me. Operator: All right, the Zion operatives are on site here. They've been here for some time -- hopefully they haven't turned up the information yet... Operator: Okay, all the operatives are accounted for... you're going to have to search the active computers here and make sure they haven't been compromised. (Moriah Projects) Computer: > MerOS 3.211 > ALERT! Network tampering detected. Verifying data integrity... > ALERT! Compromised data detected. > Security code blue in effect. System locked. > _ Operator: Damn it! Looks like they've already got the data. I'm sending you to their nearest headquarters. we've got to stop them before they decrypt that data! Flood: What are you waiting for, {redpill_name}? Stop those filthy Zionites! Operator: The Zion operatives are in this building. I know you're up to taking them out... right? (Tabor Park) Computer: > Zion Central Command uplinked > Decryption program loading... ready > Data detected, preparing to decrypt... Flood: I will not have that information falling back into enemy hands. Upload it to your operator immediately! Flood: .... Flood: Not bad {redpill_name}. i'm sure I could have shown you a few little tips if I'd been there... ah, good job, especially for you. Now scoot along, I'll handle the rest. completed Mob speech. Raiders Zion Howitzer: Okay... I know this... just try the... Hey! Zion Kung Fu Grandmaster: We have hostile ops! Zion Ballista: Boot to the groin! Zion Network Attacker: Who are you?! Zion Network Attacker: Who are you?! Zion Network Attacker: Who are you?! Zion Ballista: We're out of time! (armed with Speed Enhanced Harlick Arms 717) Zion Duelist Zion base mobs *'Zion Duelist' (speed Silenced Twin WesTak 55ZAs) Okay, the decryption program is loadin-- Crap! We've got incoming! *'Zion SMG Specialist' (speed enhanced Dual Grtishev R95s) Okay, the decryption program is loadin-- Crap! We've got incoming! completed *''Episode 3.1: Morpheus is avenged'' Category:Episode 3.1 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 3.1)